Kiko's years back
by Kuki.S
Summary: what happened when its kuki's birthday, and the following night she gets kidnapped! Then 2 years later, a new girl comes and she looks like kuki, but 1 problem, she's with the Teen Ninja! (enemy)! what will the other's think? is the new girl kuki? ONLY 1 WAY TO FIND OUT! (So they recently joined the TND, everyone's 13; their is 8th grade, then 2 years later in 10th)
1. Introduction

WARNING: I don't own knd (but I wish I did, don't you?)

The fonts for this chapter:

_-__This font is for flashbacks_

**-This font is for thoughts**

**KIKO'S YEARS BACK!**

_**Chapter 1**_

_Kuki's POV_

'**OMG it my birthday, YAY!'** I thought as I jumped out of my bed with joy. I have always been so cheerful at this time of year. It was the one time of year where I get to do anything I wanted.

This was My Life. I grew out of the habit of liking rainbow monkey's, though I still have my favorite orange one that WALLY gave me. ~_hint, hint_~

I'm also in the TND! I have the same old sector.

Nigel is still bald and still a workaholic. Also P.S. he still has a _HUGE BUTT_! (Operation B.U.T.T).

Hoagie still has lame jokes, but at least he's not fat. He is kinda cute, but more for Abby's taste. He also took of the pilot's hat thing, and replaced it with a brown cap similar to Abby's.

Abby is the same, cool, girlfriend I had when we were little. Abby wears the same thing, but black shorts and lets her hair down.

Wally...well, nothing really changed about him. He still acts all tough and strong, but inside, I know there's a caring heart somewhere.

Once I got out of my bed, I practically ran to my closet. I quick changed to an outfit that me and Abby got last week at the mall.

* * *

~_Flashback_~  
_"Hey Abby, wanna go to the mall with me?" I told Abby, as she was on the couch reading a magazine._

"_Sure Kuki, it's for your birthday isn't it?" Abby always knew what I was talking about. "YES and YOUR going to help me pick out an outfit!" I said in a very, very….Exited way? __**I don't know, I'm to exited to think!**_

~_At the Mall_~

"_I don't know Abby, there's really nothing here that I'm into?" I told Abby as if I was worry. __**I'm not worried; I'm going to find something, hopefully. **_

"_Hey 3, try this one!" Abby yelled at me as she shoved me and the dress into the dressing room. "Hurry up, ok" she yelled as if we were in a rush._

"_Abby, I barley get anytime to see the dress and your telling me to hurry up?! PUSHHY!" I giggled as I put on the dress. _

_I didn't even bother to see the dress, until I got out. This dress was just PERFECT!_

"_OMG Girl, you look amazing! We got to get this one!"_

_The dress __was a __spaghetti strap party dress. It has a low v-neckline and delicate spaghetti straps. A short dress with ruched empire waist, lace up back and flirty ruffled high low hemline._

"_Abby I want this one!" "__Don't worry girl, Abby's getting this dress for you" She giggled at my response to the dress._

~_End Flashback~_

* * *

'**I hope this dress still looks cute on me? OK now I do worry too much'**

I finished with the dress, my hair, and my makeup and I put on my shoes. They were black and silver open toe wedge with 4" heel. **'I don't want to feel uncomfortable now do I. Now that I'm done, I better go see if the others are awake'**

As I walked to my door (Wally built her a door since, Nigel was to cheep didn't want to 'waste money'), I turned the knob, but it wouldn't open. I kept trying until I gave up.

I slid down the door and sighed, **maybe they are locking me in on purpose, or I locked it and I forgot to unlock it, hey WAIT!**

(Sometimes she can be so, so, so stupid)

I got up and saw that the door was locked from the inside, so I mentally hit my head, and opened the door. I was so stupid many times.


	2. The party

WARNING: I don't own knd,

I also don't own "Beautiful Soul" by Jesse McCartney.

**Sorry about the short chapter, but this one is longer, not my best but it will do**

The fonts for this chapter:

_-This font is for lyrics_

**KIKO'S YEARS BACK!**

_**Chapter 2**_

_NO ONES POV_

"Oi, did anyone check if kooks is in her room?"

"Uhhh no, Abby thought Nigel was going to do that?" Abby said as she accused Nigel.

"Well, why don't you do it numbuh 4, since you planned this?" Hoagie said before taking a bit from his chilly dog (sorry, I just had to include that chilly dog)

Wally sighed, "well, can someone check on her, ya' know tha' we just finished and I bet ya' that she's excited."

The room was all decorated! (Naaahhh dip) Even if it was for a 13 year old girl, it had steamers, and balloons.

(Sorry if I'm not describing the room that much, I'm not really good at it)

Before anyone knew, Kuki was walking down the hallway. Also, walking with heels isn't hard to not hear.

"Quick HIDE, Abby gonna' hid behind the couch!" Abby whispered so that Kuki couldn't hear.

So every of course hid, Abby was behind the couch, Wally was near the door way, but leaning on the wall so Kuki couldn't see him, Hoagie was near the kitchen(OF COURSE) and Nigel was out of thought. He didn't know what was going on. Abby had to literally get her but up and drag Nigel behind the couch with her.

Kuki can in humming a happy tune with her eyes closed, and once she passed the doorway, she opened her eyes and…

**CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHA**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**NAAAA JUST KIDDING! ALRIGHT CONTUINUE WITH THE STORY! I'M SO EVIL! **_**Where was I, ohhh yea ok….**_

Kuki can in humming a happy tune with her eyes closed, and once she passed the doorway, she opened her eyes and…

"HAPPY 13th BIRTHDAY KUKI!"

As you know, every screamed so loud it freaked her out!

"AHHHHHHH, -gasp- ohhh, it's just you guys" she said, and then she looked around at her surroundings and processed it. Then she realized where she was…

… "Ohhh yea, it my birthday, stupid of me" Kuki giggles at her stupidity.

As Kuki is laughing at herself, might I just say that the boys are, well, surprised by the way she looked.

"Ohm, Happy Birthday, Kooks, an' ya' look….ohm….pretty" Wally, at least tried to compliment her without shuttering.

Kuki, of course, blushed by this. "Thanks, Wally"

"You look nice girl, I told you it would look good on you"

"Thanks Abby, and thank you everyone!"

**OK, IM SKIPING TO THE PART WHERE THEY OPEN THE PRESENTS HAFTER PARTYING TO MUCH, JUST BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DESCRIBE IT, SORRY**

"Alright everyone, time to open my birthday gifts!" giggles Kuki as she was waiting all day for this.

"Ohhh, do mine first" Hoagie said as he rushed to her and pushed his present to her. "Ok, let's see –unwraps the box- wow, hoagie thanks so much?!"

"Your welcome Kuki, I knew you would like it!" He puffed his chest out in pride.

Kuki has just revised a cookbook from Hoagie; she has recently taking a bit of interest in cooking.

"Ok, Abby goin' next" Abby gave Kuki a rectangle box with purple wrapping paper.

Kuki eagerly opened it once Abby gave it to her. "*Gasps*, Abby, OMG, I love it!" Kuki run up to Abby and gave her a big hug. "Ya, Abby spent hours making it too"

Abby gave Kuki a scrapbook of all of their past adventures, and left some blank pages in the back for later adventures.

Nigel gave Kuki some new medical equipment that she wanted.

Lastly Wally and he has a BIG surprise for her.

"Ok Kuki, close your eyes an' I'll be right back" Wally said calmly. "-Giggles- ok" then covers her eyes.

"Hoagie, come with me" Wally told hoagie, and hoagie nodded then followed.

3-4 minutes later he's back and ready with, equipment?

"alright, now ya' can open your eyes"

Kuki opens her eyes and with a surprise, Wally is standing there with a microphone and other stuff you might need.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Beautiful Soul ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Starting: Wally ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I don't want another pretty face__  
__I don't want just anyone to hold__  
__I don't want my love to go to waste__  
__I want you and your beautiful soul___

_I know that you are something special__  
__To you I'd be always faithful__  
__I want to be what you always needed__  
__Then I hope you'll see the heart in me___

_I don't want another pretty face__  
__I don't want just anyone to hold__  
__I don't want my love to go to waste__  
__I want you and your beautiful soul__  
__You're the one I wanna chase__  
__You're the one I wanna hold__  
__I won't let another minute go to waste__  
__I want you and your beautiful soul__  
__Your beautiful soul, yeah___

_You might need time to think it over__  
__But I'm just fine moving forward__  
__I'll ease your mind__  
__If you give me the chance__  
__I will never make you cry c`mon let's try___

_I don't want another pretty face__  
__I don't want just anyone to hold__  
__I don't want my love to go to waste__  
__I want you and your beautiful soul__  
__You're the one I wanna chase__  
__You're the one I wanna hold__  
__I won't let another minute go to waste__  
__I want you and your beautiful soul___

_Am I crazy for wanting you?__  
__Maybe do you think you could want me too?__  
__I don't wanna waste your time__  
__Do you see things the way I do?__  
__I just wanna know that you feel it too__  
__There is nothing left to hide___

_I don't want another pretty face__  
__I don't want just anyone to hold__  
__I don't want my love to go to waste__  
__I want you and your beautiful soul__  
__You're the one I wanna chase__  
__You're the one I wanna hold__  
__I won't let another minute go to waste__  
__I want you and your soul___

_I don't want another pretty face__  
__I don't want just anyone to hold__  
__I don't want my love to go to waste__  
__I want you and your beautiful soul___

_Ooooooo__  
__Beautiful soul, yeah___

_Oooooo, yeah__  
__Your beautiful soul__  
__Yeah_

At the end, Kuki almost had tears in her eyes, she run up and gave Wally a huge hug! "Thank You Wally I….I….LOVED IT SO MUCH!"

Then did the unexpected, she…she…. Gave him a kiss and both were stunned by what happened.

Both were blushing after they broke apart.

"Well, it been a long and fun day, so looks like it time go to sleep. See ya' guys in the mornin'" Hoagie left the room weirdly.

"Abby and Nigel are going to bale too, see ya'"

"Well, goodnight Wally"

"Goodnight kooks" and he gave her a quick peck on her check.

BUT LITTLE DID THEY KNOW, THAT WOULD BE THE LAST TIME THEY SAY EACH OTHER IN A LOOOONNNNGGGGG TIME!

**So, done with this chapter give me your feedback, and if you have some ideas, I'm all ears!**


	3. Being Kukinapped part 1

**Sorry about late timing. I wanted to upload it earlier, but school was getting to me. More and more essays and projects! You know what, let's just go to the story already….**

WARNING: I don't own knd, but I had enough money, I might just! (LOL, hahaha, J.K. man J.K.)

P.S. –LOL means laugh out loud and JK means just kiddin' for any people who doesn't know their abbreviations, which I would tell them this…

"YOU ARE SSSOOOOOO LATE INTO THE WORLD MAN!"

**See, this is what I mean by me being geto, just look on my profile if you haven't already it you don't know what this means.**

**Anyways….This is where the action begins.**

**KIKO'S YEARS BACK!**

_**Chapter 3**_

3:34 AM—Kuki's room

That night, Kuki found herself awake. She just could not sleep! She's been tossing and turning so many times, and she even tried begging herself to sleep in her mind. But usually when she does this she goes to sleep, but not this time.

Suddenly she heard something coming from the hallway. _WHOOSH, _and since this is Kuki, she obviously got up to check it out.

Kuki got up from her bed and crept into the hallway. _WHOOSH, _there it is again. As you already know, Kuki gets scared easily. When she turned to the directed of the sound, she smelled something funny in the air, like it was some gas or something.

"Hello….is…is anyone….there?" Kuki said into the darkness. Then she saw something like a shadow, and moved closer to it. "Heell-" she was cut off by a hand covering her mouth.

She tried to scream for help but couldn't cause of the hand covering her mouth. Then, lights went black!

(And by _Lights went black _I mean that she blacked out, just saying)

_**Somewhere in a Old Abandoned Warehouse**_

**(Ohhh, you are going to love this)**

"Urrggghhhh" Kuki groaned as she started to wake up. "Uhhh, what happened, and why I'm I suck to a chair?" Kuki whispered as she tossed around hopping to get out.

"Why hello Kuki, glad you're awake" mysterious person said

Kuki knew that voice anywere and knew right away who it was.

IT WAS…..

**CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHA! **

**I'M SO EVIL!**

**SORRY BUT I HAD TOO!**

_So, yeah please review and send me a PM, if you want to be in the next one and or send me new ideas, I'm wide open._

_But don't worry, I got the next one covered!_


	4. Being Kukinapped part 2

**Sorry about late timing. Also, I changed that Rating to T for bad Language. I wanted to upload it earlier, but school was getting to me. More and more essays and projects! **

**Like last week I had to do a country and the history about it during Christmas and also write a myth about a god in less than 2 weeks! I say that those teachers are CRAZY! And it was for English, which is not my best subject!**

**And I had to do another project for science and social studies, but those they gave us more time, so thank you!**

**Also if you want to use my idea: the C.H.O.P.I.A.T.N. and you will find out what that is later, but if you want to use it for your story, just PM me then we'll talk, k**

**ALSO, TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT THIS STORY, NEED MORE REVIEWS OR I WOULDN'T UPDATE, JK I WILL JUST UPDATE LATE ON PURPOSE!**

**WARNING: I don't own knd, or any other characters that I won't name because that would mess up the surprise! But I do own Larry, which is only going to be in this chapter.**

**Also sorry about the last chapter being short, I'll try to make the chapters longer, but I'll need more time! Also...**

**HAPPY LATE CHRISTMAS AND EARLY/LATE NEW YEARS! I HOPE YOU HAD A WONDERFUL TIME!**

**You know what, let's just go to the story already….**

**KIKO'S YEARS BACK!**

_**Chapter 4**_

_Where was I, ohhh yea ok…._

"Why hello Kuki, glad you're awake" mysterious person said

Kuki knew that voice anywere and knew right away who it was.

"Why did you do it Chad, why did you kidnap me!?"

(Ohhh yeah I brought you-know-who in!)

Chad was wearing the usual, and by that I mean what the Teen Ninja people are wearing. That suit thingy, I think it's a B.R.A.

"Well, for several reasons of course, I know that you wouldn't tell me the TND secreats so I figured, if you wouldn't tell them to me as a TND operative, then why not as a Teen Ninja?" Chad explained as he came up to Kuki and placed a finger under her chin to look her in her eyes.

"Like, I would ever agree to that Chad. I would never join with the Enemy!" Kuki almost screemed, but she did raise her voice.

Chad removed his finger underneath from Kuki's chin. "Now, now Kooks, that's where you're wrong. You see, over the few months, there were no missions I recall in the TND. Well that's because we have been planning the perfect attack, and in order to do that, we needed something, BIG, so we have been working on this...

… I call it the C.H.O.P.I.A.T.N.

**C.H.O.P.I.A.T.N….**

**C**hanges

**H**ighly-trained

**O**perative

**P**ersonality

**I**nto

**A**

**T**een

**N**inja

"...This allows me to transform the mind of a KND and or TND operative over to the Teen Ninja as well as the rest of it. It's like a Decommissioning Device, just removes the images about the TND, moves it to the Teen Ninja computers and your TND memories will change and you will act as a new operative for the Teen Ninja!" Chad finishes his so-called speech about the C.H.O.P.T.A.T.N.

"Yeeeaah, like that piece of shit will actually work! I'm surprised you could capture me all by yourself _Chaderella!_" Kuki said it.

"First thing, MY NAME ISN'T CHADERELLA! AND SECOND, Who Said I Did It By Myself?" Chad said while growing a devilish grin.

Kuki at first was confused, she thought, _what does he mean, by that_, then she said "and what do you exactly mean by that?"

Right before he could answer, someone came into the room and spoke: "He means what he means, He didn't do it by himself" It was Cree Lincoln, former Numbuh 11, Traitor, and Sistah of Kuki's BFF Abigail Lincoln

"And now that you know what we're going to do with you, we might as well hurry up the process, don't you think?" she asked Chad with also a delish smile.

"Yes, I do believe, she knows too much. Larry bring her in and strap her in, I need to make some arrangements before we begin" Chad answered back.

"Yes sure, come on" Larry came in and untied Kuki from the chair, and grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into another room and strapped her into a machine, but didn't start the procedures. As Kuki was strapped, she was squirming and struggling to get out but she couldn't.

**Back in the other room with Chad and Cree.**

"So, now that we got her, how should we, lets say _fix her memory?" _Cree asked

"You know, we are going to change her memory so that she thinks she's with us, but lets make this a bit more, _interesting _don't you think?" Chad said with an evil grin.

"And how would you make this interesting?" Cree said, but she knew what he was going to say

"I'm guessing you already know, but lets just say that you and I both know about Kuki's little crush," and right then and there she knew exactly what he was talking about. "so, we also know about Walabee's little crush as well, so lets mess up their little, _relationship _shall we?"

"I like how you think, so lets change Kuki's little crush from being Walabee to let's say _you, just to make it, as you said, interesting!"_ Cree said with an evil grin while smirking.

"Yes I do believe so" both Cree and Chad at this point were laughing, evilly. "Larry please come" Chad yelled.

Larry came rushing in, "yes sir" Chad came up to him and whispered in his ear something, and Larry's eyes widen, "Ommm, are you sure about that sir, I mean it could mess up everything, or most things?"

Chad looked away and started into his eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure, now do it!" Larry squealed and ran back to start the procedures. "10 seconds till process starts" Larry yelled back "You will never get away with this Chad!" Kuki yelled at Chad. "Ohhh, I think I will, and I know I will. Well, I'll see you in a matter of minutes."

"COME BACK HERE! IM NOT DONE WITH YOU!" and after that, Kuki grew quieter, and quieter till it was silent.

**Back at the TreeHouse (P.S. its morning by the time)**

_ABBY'S POV_

"Mornin' y'all, how ya doing?" I said as I came to crash on the couch of the living room. "Good morning fellow operatives" Nigel said as he came into the room. "Enough with the formality Nigel, we don't need it" this was the first thing that Hoagie said; the kitchen was the first place he was headed to.

"Numbuh 5, can you go wake up Numbuh's 3 and 4. I expected Numbuh 4 to stay asleep, but Numbuh 3 should have gotten up already." Nigel asked me. "Sure thang' Numbuh 1, be right back"

I walked out while Nigel and Hoagie had a conversation about some new 2x4 technology_. _I kept on walking until I was in front of a door with a giant 4 on it. I wouldn't even bother knocking, so I just opened up the door and walked straight to Numbuh 4, one leg was hanging out from the bed, while the other is still in the bed.

Numbuh 5 could hear him mumbling something but couldn't make out anything._ Man, boys can be weird sometimes, _so Abby did what Abby does to freak them out, or at least that's what I think. I wacked him with my hat and neither screamed nor yelled but loudly said into his ear "Fool, you bettah be awake! Don't make Abby hit ya' again!"

"Owww, tha' hurts! Alright, ok I'm up, jess" numbuh 4 said while getting up. Then I walked out and headed towards numbuh 3's room. "how is it that Numbuh 4 can make a door, but can do his homework correctly without help? Guess Numbuh 5 will find out later" I just arrived at Numbuh 3's room and noticed that the door was opened, I was curious so I went in her room to find her. "Numbuh 3, girl, Numbuh 1 needs us awake" I was a bit worried at first, so I searched everywhere but didn't find her.

I ran back to the living room, where I found Numbuh 1 and 2 watching TV and Numbuh 4 eating breakfast. "Guys Numbuh 3 isn't in her room!" I yelled at them. They looked at me like I was crazy or something. "What do you mean she isn't in her room Numbuh 5?" Nigel asked. "Numbuh 5 means what she means, when I got to her room, the door was already open. Numbuh 5 checked everywhere in her room, but she wasn't there!" all the boys looked at me, then started looking everywhere in the tree house.

There was a few questions going through everyone's heads:

_Where is Numbuh 3?_

_Why was here door open?_

_What would she be doing in the middle of the night if the door was open?_

_Could she be ok?_

_**BUT MOST IMPORTANTLY:**__ What happened?_

**Heres a little skit because **

**You guys are so special you need one and**

**Because I was board and thought of making one!**

**Kuki.S: **CLIFFHANGER! MUA HAHAHA! I'M SO EVIL! JK, no I'm not, acually it depends on what type of evil.

**Numbuh 4: **would ya' shut up

**Kuki.S: **how about you shut up! I'm trying to make a story here but you keep messing me up!

**Numbuh 4: **no I'm not, now where is she?

**Kuki.S: **where is who, who are ya trying to find

**Numbuh 4: **you know who I'm talking about!

**Kuki.S: **ohhh, ya mean ya girlfriend, Kuki?

**Numbuh 4: **ya I mean, wait, she's not mi girlfriend!

**Kuki.S: **Hahahaa, works everytime! Now what am I missing? I know I'm missing something?

**Numbuh 4: **you mean that thing ya do at the end of every story

**Kuki.S: **ya but what was it?

**Numbuh 4: **would ya' shut up, and say it

**Kuki.S: **how about you say it! I'm trying to remember but I can't so you do it!

**Numbuh 4: **Fine, please RR and send Kuki.S a PM to give her new ideas, again she's wide open for some cruddy ideas.

**Kuki.S: **hahaha, thanks and you know I already knew that, I just wanted you to do it for me!

**Numbuh 4: **what im gonna get ya *starts charging at me*

**Kuki.S: **OK WELL SEE YA GUYS AND REMEMBER REVIEW AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS *starts running away from Numbuh 4*


End file.
